Wolverine
James Logan / Wolverine * Amanda Sefton - know each other through Kurt, and both fought in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #278) * Angel - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Banshee - core X-Men members (from #94) * Baron von Strucker - Enemy: ''they clashed in Madripoor in 1941 (X-Men #268) * Beast - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Bishop - members of X-Men (from #287) * Black Widow - they apparently met already in 1941 and again join forces against The Hand in Madripoor (X-Men #268) * Blob - Blob is recreated in a Danger Room session (X-Men #2.12) * Boom-Boom - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Cable - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Cannonball - members of X-Men. Nickname: "Hayseed" (X-Men #2.62 and 2.64) * Captain America - they joined forces in 1941 in Madripoor (X-Men #268) * Captain Britain - their teams join forces against the trolls in England (Excalibur #57-58) * Carol Danvers - they used to work together * Charles Xavier - core X-Men (from #94). Nickname: "Chuck" (X-Men #2.12 to 2.57) * Ch'od - joined forces in the Dark Phoenix saga * Cobra - ''Enemy: Diamondback tells the X-Men about him, and they battle his lackeys (Annual #13) * Colossus - core X-Men (from #94) * Corsair - joined forces in the Dark Phoenix saga * Cyclops - core X-Men (from #94). Nicknames: "Slim" (X-Men #2.8), "One-Eye" (X-Men #2.64) * Daredevil - Kingpin tells X-Men about Daredevil in X-Men #2.64 * Dazzler - core X-Men members * Diamondback - she stayed a while with the X-Men in Australia (Annual #13) * Dum Dum Dugan - the idea of them meeting is in What If #7 * Forge - members of X-Men together (from #273) * Gambit - X-Men together (from #272) * Ghost Rider - they join forces against the Brood in X-Men #2.9 * Gladiator - they did battle both in the original Phoenix saga and in U X-Men #375 * Guardian (James Hudson) - old collaborators in Canada * Havok - X-Men members * Hepzibah - joined forces in the Dark Phoenix saga * Hulk - they have fought on occasion * Iceman - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Jean Grey - X-Men together. Nickname: "Red" (X-Men #2.61 an 2.63) * Jubilee - X-Men together (from #258) * Juggernaut - Juggernaut is hunted buy the X-Men (#2.54) * Kingpin - they collide in Hong Kong in X-Men #2.63-2.64 * Lady Deathstrike - Enemy: historical foe * Lilandra - allied since the original Phoenix saga * Longshot - core X-Men members * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: throughout Inferno - Ally: ''in X-Men when Maddie is there * Magik - they meet at Lillyana's home in Russia (X-Men #2.17) * Magneto - ''Enemy: a renewed battle of Magneto vs X-Men (#2.1) - Ally: they were part of X-Men together * Mandarin - Enemy: the battle over Psylocke (X-Men #258) * Marrow - members of X-Men (from #2.70) * Meggan - their teams join forces against the trolls in England (Excalibur #57-58) * MODOK - Enemy: ''the idea of them fighting is in What If #7 * Moira MacTaggert - they meet many times on Muir Island * Multiple Man - they me in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Mystique - Mystique did her part in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) * Nick Fury - their paths have crossed occasionally *Nightcrawler - core X-Men (from #94) *Pete Wisdom - Kitty and Pete discuss Wolverine in Excalibur #102 *Polaris - met in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #278-280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) *Psylocke - core X-Men members *Pyro - Pyro is recreated in a Danger Room session (X-Men #2.12) *Quicksilver - joined forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) *Raza - joined forces in the Dark Phoenix saga *Reed Richards - occasional team meetup *Rictor - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) *Rogue - ''Enemy: initial battles with Mystique's new Brotherhood - Ally: core X-Men members *Sabretooth - Enemy: arch enemy - Ally: they used to work together *Sauron - Sauron is recreated in a Danger Room session (X-Men #2.12) *Sebastian Shaw - ''Enemy: ''historical foe *Shadowcat - core X-Men *Shang-Chi - they join forces in Hong Kong (X-Men #2.62-2.63) *Shatterstar - their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) *She-Hulk - in Uncanny X-Men #272, Jennifer seeks to represent the mutants in the Genosha trials *Siryn - they battled in the Saga of Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) *Storm - core X-Men (from #94). Nickname: "Ro" (X-Men #2.57 to 2.62) *Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) *Sunspot - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) *Tigra - Tigra battles a demon impersonating Wolverine in Excalibur #38 *Toad - Toad is recreated in a Danger Room session (X-Men #2.12) *Trish Tilby - they meet at the mansion in X-Men #2.70 *Valerie Cooper - they joined forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) *Viper - the idea of them meeting is in What If #7 *Warpath - their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) *Warlock - Kitty mentions Wolverine to Warlock (Excalibur #114) *Wolfsbane - they meet during the Genosha X-Tinction events (Uncanny X-Men #272)